The present invention relates to an antenna device which includes a radiator disposed on a flexible film, the film being secured on a carrier.
A plurality of antenna constructions are known in the art in which the radiator proper is disposed on a flexible, occasionally self-adhesive film. Such an antenna may, for example, be wound up into a roll which is secured on a tubular carrier, but may also be inserted in a tubular casing. In both cases, such an antenna is generally disposed on the outside of the electric apparatus, for example a cell or mobile telephone, which the antenna is to serve.
In the above-described types of antennas, a supply conductor is required between the antenna and the circuit card or circuit cards which the electric apparatus contains. In particular the connection between the supply conductor and the circuit card requires a complicated and expensive connection arrangement.
It is also known in the art to incorporate an antenna in an electric apparatus, the antenna being produced on a flexible film. Such an antenna is often secured on the inside of the casing of the apparatus and is provided with a supply conductor which is connected to the circuits of the apparatus on its circuit card. Also in such situations, a connection arrangement is required for connecting the antenna to the circuits.
The present invention has for its object to design the antenna device intimated by way of introduction such that the drawbacks inherent in prior art designs and constructions are obviated. In particular, the present invention has for its object to obviate the need for a connection arrangement specifically disposed on the circuit card and also, as far as is possible, to obviate the need for a specific supply conductor. The present invention further has for its object to design the antenna device such that it is simple and extremely economical to manufacture as well as being extremely simple to mount in place.
The objects forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the antenna device intimated by way of introduction is characterised in that the carrier has fixing members for securing on a circuit card and that the radiator extends with at least a portion to that side of the carrier facing towards the circuit card in order there to realise galvanic contact with a contact point disposed on the circuit card.